


A Moment of Giving

by thornfield_girl



Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Workplace shenanigans with Raylan and Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Giving

Boyd was still in the shower, taking his fucking time washing up. Raylan waited impatiently for him, itching to get his hands on that boy. They’d only fooled around the first time, just a week before, and they’d done it every evening but one since then. 

There were a lot of things Raylan knew he could be feeling about this development, thought maybe he should be feeling, even, but he wasn’t feeling any of that shit. He had no room for it. Everything was taken up, crowded out, by the fact that he only had to think the word _Boyd_ and his dick was instantly hard. No amount of guilt or fear had the power to conquer that. 

_Jesus Christ, how long did it take to fucking soap up and rinse off? Raylan had half a mind to go in there and... well, shit._

Raylan’s dick apparently responded just as quickly to the image of Boyd standing under the hot spray of the locker room shower, soapy and slippery, and his feet started taking him in that direction. 

There was one other miner left in the locker room, throwing some stuff into a duffel bag. He looked up at Raylan as he zipped it up and said, “You giving Crowder a ride or somethin’? You ought to kick his ass for makin’ you wait so long.”

Raylan grinned at him, probably a goofy grin, and he didn’t give a shit just then either, and replied, “Yeah, I might just do that,” then proceeded towards the showers. 

He called out as he walked into the steamy, tiled room. “Boyd! Let’s go, man. We got places to be.” 

Boyd’s voice came back calmly, saying, "I don't think so, Raylan."

"What?" Raylan asked, realizing he sounded slow. 

"Anyone else left out there?"

"Uh... " Raylan poked his head out to the lockers and found it empty. "Nope," he said, "we're the last ones, thanks to your slow ass."

"Well then," Boyd said, his voice low and full of laughter as well as something else that made Raylan draw in a quick breath, "what are you waiting for?"

"What?" Raylan said again, this time understanding Boyd, but having a hard time believing he'd suggest such a thing. "We can't..."

Boyd came around the corner, walking naked out of the fog like a goddamn dream. "The next shift is already started, Raylan. Last shift is all gone. I been thinking about doing this since the day you started here."

The parts of Raylan's brain in charge of self-preservation, fear, and plain fucking good sense all appeared to disengage at once, leaving only what amounted to a film reel, strung-together images of things he and Boyd had already done, and things they hadn't, but that Raylan had certainly thought about since they'd started this thing, all playing out under the steam and spray of the mine locker room showers.

Apparently, his ability to form coherent thoughts and sentences had also been comprised, because all he could think of to say was, "Me too."

Boyd laughed, and it sounded joyful to Raylan. He said, "Yeah, I know. Now, come on. Let's make it happen, son."

"Fuck," Raylan breathed out, slow and awestruck.

"That's what I had in mind."

Raylan looked at him sharply, not surprised at the idea, but... "You want to... here? I never... Do you mean..."

Boyd stepped into Raylan's space and put his hands on his waist, leaving damp spots where his fingers rested. He kissed him quickly, cutting off his nervous, stammering words, and Raylan felt like thanking him for it. 

"Raylan, just take off your clothes and get in here before the next shift fucking ends, okay? Look at me, I can't wait anymore, see?"

Raylan looked, and he saw, and then he couldn't undress quickly enough. He threw his clothes on a bench and walked quickly back, finding Boyd leaning up against the far wall of the showers. He had two shower heads working, and Raylan walked through both of them to get to that boy, the boy he couldn't stop thinking of, the boy he wanted more than he'd ever wanted anyone. 

This was the boy who had changed everything he knew to be true about himself, something for which he somehow managed to feel grateful. It was better to know, and even if the knowledge wasn't exactly welcome, he was glad that it had been Boyd who'd shown him.

Raylan didn't hesitate before pushing himself up against Boyd, letting their wet skin slap and slide together. Boyd smiled at him with that look that made it seem like he knew every fucking thing in Raylan's head, every desire, however shameful, and loved each and every one of them. 

Boyd held a bar of soap in his hand and rubbed up some lather in his hands, then ran them over Raylan's chest and shoulders. He soaped up Raylan's stomach and hips, avoiding his cock - obviously a deliberate omission, since it would have been pretty hard to miss by now. 

"Turn around, let me get your back," Boyd said in a quiet tone that didn't quite mask the nearly desperate excitement underneath. He was breathing hard and fast, and Raylan wondered if he was going to come before they did anything. He wondered the same about himself, in fact, because this was hotter than anything he'd even imagined. 

Raylan turned around, and felt Boyd's hands sliding across his back, and over his ass to the backs of his thighs. He licked his lips and blinked a few times, trying to find some semblance of control. 

Raylan felt Boyd's head lean into his shoulder, then his arm came up to wrap around his chest. He said, "Raylan, I'm gonna try something now, but I won't rush it. I might not be able to..."

"Right. I know. Whatever you're doing, just fucking do it, Boyd."

Raylan felt Boyd's mouth pull into a smile against his skin, then heard a bottle cap pop open. He felt Boyd's fingers, and something slippery and warm, slide into the crack of his ass. He suddenly felt nervous, because it really did seem like this was something that might hurt. It might be awful, and what the hell did Boyd know about this, anyway? 

_Did he?_

Raylan had never asked. He'd just followed behind Boyd blindly, following his want - what he knew to be want, despite how much it had actually felt like _need_ \- and not questioning. 

He suddenly needed to know, couldn't go on without knowing. "Boyd," he grunted, and Boyd whispered _what?_ into his ear, but continued to work his fingers up and down, and Raylan tried not to tense up. "Have you... Have you ever..."

"No. I haven't. I read some stuff though. But Raylan, I'm starting to think I can't manage it right now. I'm about to..."

"Yeah. Okay. Later, huh?" Raylan turned around to face him and reached for him, everything slick with soap and lube, and slid his fist up and down the length of him. 

Boyd gasped, and he reached up to dig his fingers into Raylan's shoulder. He leaned forward and put his mouth to the side of Raylan's neck, and Raylan had the weirdest feeling, the sense that this gesture was far more intimate than anything they'd yet done. It didn't make any sense. They'd had each other's dicks in their mouths, and Raylan had been about to let Boyd try to fuck him. So why on earth should it bother him that the boy was sucking on his neck a little? 

Raylan thought he might understand it better if he tried it himself, so he lowered his head to Boyd's throat, licking warm water from the basin of his collarbone, and kissing him under his jaw, still working his hand slowly up and down Boyd's cock. He stopped and pulled back when he realized that Boyd had gone still. He was looking at Raylan strangely.

Raylan frowned and stopped moving his hand. He said, "What's wrong?"

Boyd smiled and said, "Nothing. You never did that before, that's all."

"So? Do you not want me to? I can stop."

"Dear God, no."

Raylan didn't feel like trying to figure any of that out, so he just went back to it, and Boyd ran his fingers into Raylan's hair, and came, whispering Raylan's name straight into his ear, like he was trying to tell him something important. At least that's how it sounded to Raylan, and the only thing he could think of that it could be was something he already knew, that he felt himself. Only he didn't know how to put it in words, and maybe Boyd - even Boyd - didn't either.

Boyd knelt in front of Raylan and put his mouth around his dick. He hadn't gotten especially good at it yet, and Raylan realized that his temporary... fear, or unease, or whatever it had been when he'd wondered if Boyd was experienced in this way, was stupid. If he'd been with guys, surely he'd have learned to give a better blow job by now.

Not that Raylan cared, at all, really. He was so into Boyd he thought he could come from just looking at him, kneeling down there in front of him like that, like he'd do anything Raylan asked. Raylan knew that was true, because he would too. Just about anything.

Raylan closed his eyes and leaned back into the smooth tiled wall, let Boyd do his thing. After a minute or so, Raylan thought maybe he had gotten a little better, after all. Maybe he'd done some reading up about that too. The thought sent a little thrill all through him, the idea of Boyd thinking about what they would do, learning something new just for him. 

Raylan opened his eyes and looked down at Boyd, and suddenly felt slightly dizzy, like everything had tilted just a bit off kilter. He wasn't used to this yet, wasn't sure he'd ever be, but now - after only a week of being able to touch this boy, but months since he'd started wanting to - he could barely remember what it had been like before. He couldn't remember not desiring Boyd Crowder, it felt like breathing and eating. 

Raylan put his hand on Boyd's face. That feeling, that whatever-it-was that he thought Boyd was trying to say to him, he wanted to say it too. Boyd's eyes rolled upward at him and Raylan stroked his thumb over his forehead. He couldn't find the words. He was trying, but they were not in reach. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "Oh. Oh, this is..." and then nothing, and then he was coming. Boyd gagged a little, as usual, but he managed not to spit anything out this time. 

He sat back on his heels, wiped a hand across his mouth and looked up at Raylan. "You were saying?"

Raylan just shook his head. "I don't know what I was saying. Come on, we should get out of here before someone decides to check. You want to go drink? I got the first round."

"Yeah, I want to go drink with you, Raylan. Then maybe some other things. Later, right?"

Raylan felt ridiculously like he might be blushing, but he didn't think Boyd would notice with all the steam. He grinned and reached a hand down to pull him up. Boyd smiled at him, mysterious, almost. It reminded Raylan of the first time, that hazy, sticky, hot Saturday last week, when they'd gone fishing.

They hadn't caught anything, except each other. Boyd had smiled like that, like he knew something, which he obviously had. And then he’d told him. And he’d shown him. And Raylan had been so scared at first, but then it all had seemed okay after awhile. 

Raylan wasn't sure he wanted to know what Boyd knew now, but if Boyd wanted to tell him, Raylan would listen, and he would believe him, and he’d let Boyd make him feel okay about it. He always did.


End file.
